


that secret smile

by drunkendick



Series: Ice creams & Skateboard [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Skate Park AU, Skater!Mickey, it includes ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkendick/pseuds/drunkendick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you shut the fuck up ?”</p><p>Because, really, the kid talks way too much. The other nods and Mickey lights a smoke. They fall a bit in silence but of course, the guy can’t keep his trap shut so he’s soon talking. Again.</p><p>“I’m Ian.”</p><p> -</p><p>or Mickey is a grumpy skater and Ian is a persistent punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that secret smile

He likes to skate, it’s stupid really and it’s not like he doesn’t have a thousand more things to do but he likes to skate. He’s good at it and he’s not good at a lot of things. Sure, he’s good at fighting and fucking people up, he’s good at selling drugs and being angry. But that’s nothing he can really be proud of. But skating, that is something he’s good at and something he can be proud of. He often goes to the skate park, his board under his arm, a smoke tucked between his lips.

There’s some kids skating around and Mickey doesn’t even acknowledge them. He’s not here to make friends, he’s here to feel the wind in his face, to feel free. The smoke is quickly crushed on the asphalt and the wheels hit the ground as he jumps on it.

Sometimes, Mandy comes to see him with her pink and yellow highlights, her way-too-short skirts and a bag full of snickers and beers. He does some difficult tricks when she’s there and he tries not to look too happy when she cheers and claps. They sit on the ground with their knees bent, passing a joint between them as the dying sun beats down its last sunrays on their back.

* * *

Mandy is full of shit, joking around and bitching about girls, eyeliners and boys as he skateboards slowly next to her, his feet pushing lightly on the ground.

“I mean, the fuck do that stupid bitch call me a skank for ? I will break her fucking face,” his sister spits, her arms crossed on her chest.

He doesn’t even have the strength to look interested. Mandy is a skank, that’s a fact. She sleeps with everything with a dick. It doesn’t change the fact that he would beat everybody else down who would call her that. She’s his baby sister, his only sister, she’s the only one who gives a crap about him and he would be damned if he lets her down. Plus, he kind of enjoys beating people down so it’s always a plus to have a good excuse to do it.

They come home to a broken house and their drunken father spread on the couch. His blue eyes meet his sister’s and they both know they better not wake him up. Better him unconscious than stirring shit up. Mickey quietly goes to his room, closing soundlessly the door behind him. He quickly lights a cigarette and rests his board against his commode before laying down on his bed. This is all so fucked up he can’t help but think as he looks at the clock. He needs to go on a drug deal tonight before going to retrieve some money from dudes who owe him.

* * *

 

Fuck. He opens his eyes, the sun burning which makes him squint. His ribs hurt from the asshole last night who wasn’t too happy to pay and he just fell on his back from the board. Sure, he tried a difficult skate trick but shit, that fucking hurts. He lays on his back, closing his eyes as he rests a hand on his stomach. Mickey just wants to enjoy the sun on his face. Seconds later, there’s a shadow on his face which makes him frown. Can’t he just enjoy a break for five fucking seconds ? His eyes open and he can clearly see that it’s not a cloud but a face that is hiding the sun from him.

“Are you ok ?” the guy asks.

“The fuck you want ?”

The guy is crouched down next to him, a wide stupid smile on his lips. Mickey sits up, glaring at him as the guy smiles even wider – as if it’s possible. His ribs hurt something good and he hides it pretty well.

”I saw you fall, I didn’t see you move so I wanted to see if you were ok.”

That is weird. Why would someone come to him – Mickey _fucking_ Milkovich – to ask him if he is ok ? People want to kill him, people want him dead. They would throw a fucking parade if Mickey killed himself. But he needs more than falling of his skateboard to kill him, to kill a Milkovich.  He raises both eyebrows, looking at the guy, wondering if that boy is serious. But the only answer is a smile.

“I’m fucking okay, now go fuck yourself.”

He has seen that kid before, he doesn’t skate though he often hangs out here with two punks. His face looks all weird with the freckles everywhere and his hair is fucking red. _Who the fuck has red hair anyway ?_ He waits a moment for the kid to get the fucking hint and go away. But apparently, he takes go fuck yourself all wrong because he sits right next to him.

“I’m glad, you’re good at that skateboard stuff. I come here to see you do stuff.”

Okay, this isn’t weird at all. Is this kid some kind of creep ? His expression must betray him because the guy’s eyes are now wide and he looks all alarmed.

“I’m not some kind of creep, I swear, it’s just that, I can’t do stuff like that and it looks so cool so I just look at you doing the stuff. But I’m not a creep or whatever, I swear,” he rambles, raising his hands defensively,” you’re just super good and I wish I was like you. But I can’t break any bones so I don’t want to try but I just w-“

“Can you shut the fuck up ?”

Because, really, the kid talks way too much. The other nods and Mickey lights a smoke. They fall a bit in silence but of course, the guy can’t keep his trap shut so he’s soon talking. Again.

“I’m Ian.”

He glances at him, his eyebrows shooting up as he scoffs before he looks back at the ground. Can’t he be alone ? Just once. He sucks on his cigarette as the kid sighs and stands up.

“I’ll let you do your thing,” he smiles, waving a bit awkwardly before walking away.

Mickey stands up, his foot hitting the skateboard, making it fly into his hand. He spots a bruise on his forearm, a bit of blood running down to his wrist. Whatever. He quickly gets back on his board, only skating slowly as he waits for his smoke to be finished. Then he tries that fucking trick ten times before finally managing it. He can’t help the proud smile that spreads on his lips and as he turns to look at Mandy – because he hears someone cheering and only her does that – he first crosses the guy’s eyes _(and they are green if you must know, not that he notices it or anything and leave him the fuck alone with that)_. He tries not to show his shock as he sees that the guy is next to Mandy, he is sitting next to his sister on the fucking asphalt.

He skates toward them with a frown.

“Yo douchebag,” he smirks, coming to a stop. He would ignore the guy, he can do that.

“Assface,” glares his sister before looking at the stupid freckled alien who keeps smiling wider and wider. _(he isn’t looking at the idiot but he can see from the corner of his eyes, fucking sue him.)_

“That’s my idiot of a brother, Mickey,” she says to the guy who looks like he won the fucking lottery.

He’s looking at Mickey with a triumphant smile, like knowing his name is the best thing ever and Mickey must admit that he’s a bit annoyed that his name isn’t a secret anymore. But whatever.

“Oh, what the fuck Mandy ?” he snarls as she throws a Snickers bar in his face.

He manages to grab it, tearing it open before flipping his sister off. He glances at the guy – fucking Ian – and the guy is still looking at him.

“The fuck you looking at ?” he asks, making sure to give an eyeful of the inside of his mouth to the guy.

“You’re bleeding.”

He only scoffs, rolling his eyes before biting in the candy once more. Stupid fuck.

* * *

 

“Hi Mickey.”

He looks up and makes a face as he realizes it’s the stupid alien-looking fuck from last time.

“You can’t take a fucking hint, Firecrotch ?”

Ian looks a bit lost for a moment before he seems to finally catch up with the meaning of the nickname and his smile appears once more. Does this guy ever stop smiling ?

“I’m just saying hi, Mickey.”

And he wants to punch him in the freaking face or headbutt him because he doesn’t like the sound of his name in the redhead’s mouth. _(or maybe he likes it too much but fuck you.)_ He only flips him off with his lips a bit pursed before the wheels hit the ground and he starts to roll away. He hates Mandy for saying his name to that asshole and he hates the asshole for annoying the hell out of him. And he especially hates himself for not hating it all that much.

That day he falls twice more than he usually does and it has nothing to do with those green eyes falling his every move. _(except it has everything to do with that but denial is such a great friend for Mickey.)_

* * *

 

Ian comes every afternoon for a week – _yeah, he’s Ian now, it ain’t nothing special, it’s just a name and what the fuck is so special about it, huh ?_ – and he’s sitting on the ground, sometimes with Mandy, sometimes with his punks, sometimes alone but always there. It’s weird and it’s nice but it’s so weird anyway.

“You wanna get an ice cream ?”

Ian is wiping the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, smiling at him as Mickey just stopped. The sun is pretty hot today, even for a summer in Chicago. Mickey shrugs and the redhead stands up as if it’s a yes. Mickey learnt stuff about the guy, he has six siblings, he’s the son of that stupid fuck Franck Gallagher but not really. He’s working at Kash and Grab and wants to go to West Point. He’s always smiling, never gets really mad. But there are things that Mickey doesn’t know like why Ian’s eyes always seem to linger on him, like when blue eyes catch green eyes, there’s only a weird emotion in them. One Mickey never really saw before. They buy ice creams though it’s Ian who pays since Mickey has no money on him – never really does actually but whatever. Ian takes mint and chocolate while Mickey takes chocolate and caramel. The sweeter the better and all that.

They’re making their way toward the El, Mickey on his skate, Ian on his so fucking long legs. They’re sitting under the El, their eyes going up everytime the El rolls. Mickey likes the way it sounds and all the light it makes. He glances back at Ian and his eyes can’t leave the way the redhead’s tongue swirls, licks and just fucking sucks on the ice cream. Shit, that is so freaking hot. He knows he’s gay but all the porn he’s seen can’t come close to the way Ian is making him feel right now. Then, the kid is looking at him, his tongue darting out and Mickey’s own is already wetting his lower one. Ian’s eyebrow shots up, as if asking what is the matter.

“It’s like you’re wishing you’re sucking a fucking dick, man.”

And Ian shrugs. Only shit, the kid just shrugs like nothing is the matter. Like he’s not saying that he’s gay. But maybe he’s not gay. And Mickey has no idea what to do because he has such a boner right now and fuck, that’s not fair.

“Why ? You offering ?”

Mickey can’t swallow and he feels the ice cream melts and falls a bit on his hand as his eyes widen. He wants to deck himself when he only nods. Ian looks surprised and the black haired boy wants to run away but the smile that breaks Ian’s face in two is enough to pin him down. A hand flies to his zipper and soon, his cock is free and Ian licks one more time his ice cream before closing his mouth around Mickey. And holy shit, he never thought that a cold mouth could feel that good. His eyes close and his mouth opens as his hand closes on the red hair. He can’t say how many seconds, minutes passes but he knows he’s a whimpering mess under the boy’s mouth and when he comes, he’s kind of quiet though his ice cream is crushed between his fingers.

When he opens his eyes once more, chocolate and caramel are dripping from his fist and his pants are open. He closes it with a slight blush on the nape of the neck before glancing at Ian who is innocently licking at his ice cream. Mickey glares at his fist before opening it, shaking his hand before licking the remaining ice cream. He’s mad at himself because he’s being reckless and anybody could have walked by and he’s so mad at himself. Plus, he has no more ice cream. But that was a really good blowjob and he can’t pout just after it. Though, he would really much like to pout. They stay silent, Ian eating his ice cream while Mickey is trying very hard to look mad. _(but failing.)_

”Wanna go back to the skatepark ?”

Mickey glances at the kid _(a kid who just sucked his dick but whatever)_ as his teeth bite in the inside of his cheek. He nods standing up. The anger is now really bubbling in his stomach because Ian acts as if nothing happens when Mickey’s world is all weird and changed now. But it’s like Ian has no care in the world and Mickey gets it because nobody gives a shit about him. Except Mandy.

“You would let me on the board ?” asks Ian with his hands in his pockets, looking at him.

His feet are both on the skate and his eyes leave the road to look at him, shrugging. 

“Thought you didn’t want to break nothing ?”

Ian shrugs, a secret smile on his lips.

“You won’t let me break anything.”

And the sincerity, the honesty, the trust, it makes Mickey go quiet. He hates it when that stupid redhead makes him speechless. But he’s skating to his favorite spot and he smiles a bit when he sees Mandy and then, there’s that secret smile on Ian’s lips again and he thinks that yeah, he won’t let Ian break anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, kind of a one-shot. I might make Ian's POV of this.  
> depends how you like it. Also, first work in Shameless so  
> I'm really sorry for any OOC ! Okay, hope you enjoyed


End file.
